Lost In A Void
by darkjassasin
Summary: When Akulla dies at the hands of his parents Killua has no where else to turn to.


_OTHER STUFF:_

1. Killua has all end CA arc abilities.

2. He is 14, as are the titans (excluding cyborg, who is 15).

3. Killua and his family will be the only hxh characters, except for the odd cameo.

4. Killua and family are all based in DC. They didn't come from an alternate universe.

5. Killua has the needle in his head.

_**START**_

_**KILLUA**_

_My talons sink into flesh as I fight to keep my cool facade from turning into a childish grin. I dart away from the scene before anyone thinks I'm involved, quite easy to accomplish if your appearance suggests you've just gotten to division in maths. My brother emerges from the shadows as I vacate the vicinity of the brutal murder ; he seems pleased with my success. A few words pass between us, they seem to warp before entering each other's ears. A soccer ball enters my field of view. I follow the trajectory to pinpoint a couple kids. Unluckily for them my brother notices them to. More words pass between us. More warped noises leave our mouths. But I don't need to know what my brother is saying, I already know the outcome. He blurs towards the children before I have a chance to stop him, claws similar to mine rip themselves from his fingers. And then there is only...red. So... much...red._

I jolted awake in a puddle of sweat. The same dream. Why was I so affected by it? They were only stupid kids. It won't do me any good worrying about it anyway, plus I have to concentrate today. 2 AM, probably time I should head out now.

_Killua had gotten dressed within 10 minutes and he was already making his way to his targets headquarters. Killua had been hired, by a , to cause a distraction so he could steal information or something equally as insignificant. _

When compared to murder everything seems insignificant.

_Or so Killua at this time believed._

_Killua set himself up at the predetermined location, ready to deal with any threats that arose. They always arise when I'm around, Killua sighed to himself. It almost seemed like he was set up by his parents to make things more difficult most of the time. _

I wouldn't be surprised if that was the truth. It's about time I caused that distraction.

_Killua vaulted through the door of the tower, ready to tear someone limb from limb. What actually happened was a group of unsuspecting teens, dressed in varying degrees of ridiculous clothing, gazed up from whatever they were doing and decided that they should probably do something about an intruder. Maybe it was the fact that he was short for his his age or maybe it was because he had no sword strapped to his back, whatever it was the Titans obviously didn't perceive him as much of a threat._

They'll learn. I catapulted myself towards the boy wonder ; he was quick to act and dodged my nails. I was quicker however. I swung to the right and electrocuted him. A bolt of green energy blew a hole through a wall at my side. I span and discharge another lightning arc towards my enemies. Before I could react, the claws of a tiger hooked into my flesh. I gritted my teeth and retreated to a corner, my wound bleeding profusely as I tried to stem the flow of blood. Robin was back on his feet at this point, the other Titans were closing in. _Never fight an enemy that you cannot beat. _My brother's words reverberated in my skull. Slade had most likely done his job at this point and I couldn't slow the Titans down for much longer. I threw a group of lightning bolts, hoping they'd cover me while I tried to escape. I made a break for it and flew towards the door. Shadows crept up behind me and engulfed with the strength of a boa constrictor ; pushing down into my wound until I was hardly conscious. At this point everything gets hazy. Something about a medical bay, someone dying and the feeling of hands probing my wound come to mind. And then...red. So...much...red.

I jolted awake in a puddle of sweat. My eyes darting around the room in an emotion I don't usually come across. Fear. I swung my legs off the bed, wincing as I remember the savage gash. I had to get out of there.

"You're awake."

"Dude...sorry. I got carried away."

"He doesn't deserve your sympathy Beastboy."

"Sheesh, that's harsh even for you Raven."

"Friend Cyborg is right. He inflicted no internal or external injuries upon us."

"He tried to kill us."

I _really _had to get out of there. I disappeared into the corner of the room, already planning how to escape. I abruptly collapsed however, my right leg bending with a sickening crack. I must have broken my leg in the fight and not realized. Nothing much caught your attention after years of electrocution and whipping. I struggled to my knees silently and realized a hand was clamped down on my shoulder.

"Need a hand"

I glared up, pushing the hand away aggressively. Why the hell would I need help? I stood, nearly screaming because of the pain, but I stood.

"Okay no hand...I guess. But you're just making it worse."

Robin was the one speaking. Hundreds of negative comments popped into my head. But then I stopped. Why did he care. I wasn't an ally. I wasn't even decent. I killed people for a living. But he cared. I would of finished myself off in his position. Then again, I just said I wasn't decent. My shirt was hanging off of a chair, coated in coagulated blood. I slipped it on silently, groaning as it passed my wound.

"By the way, you're not going anywhere. We need to question you. Then we'll decide if you can leave. But you should probably rest right now."

I was about to tell him to try and stop me. Then I realized he probably could at the state I was in. But I wouldn't rest now. I'd get the questions over and done with.

"Just ask me now."

"Dude, you should listen to Robin. Get som-"

"I don't need rest! I didn't ask you to help me. Actually, I'd rather you didn't. Just ask me the damn questions and get it over with"

Obvious shock registered on his face. I guess it was a surprise that someone didn't thank him for saving his life after nearly killing him.

"Fine. Why did you attack us?"

"I was hired to distract you."

"By whom?"

"You should know. Unless he turned invisible"

"We don't know."

"A Mr. Slade Wilson. He was supposedly taking data. I don't know what data by the way."

"No one else was here except you and no information is missing. We checked."

This definitely surprised me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"That's all I know. I need to go find something...and stuff."

"You're not leaving"

"Yes I am"

I flew forward, grasping the taser on Robin's belt and jammed it into my arm. Just enough to get me home I'd say.

"What the hell are you-"

And I was gone.

_**3 WEEKS PRIOR**_

_You've been hired, I hear._

_Yes, by a man named Slade. I'm to distract the Titans. How do you know?_

_Aren't I expected to know about my own heir's possible contracts? I hope you'll not disappoint us. We expect great things from you. _

_I won't. Don't worry father._

_I won't. I know you can handle yourself._

_So, can I see Akulla?_

_No, she's out right now._

_**PRESENT**_

Akulla was never out. She was too dangerous to go outside. It seemed odd that I only noticed after revising my conversation. But I knew it was better not to question Silva. He had his reasons for doing everything.

_**2 HOURS LATER**_

_"_So, did you finish your mission successfully?"

"Yeah, but Slade was never there."

"So he didn't do his job. How do you know?"

I quickly thought of a lie.

_"_I thought I could slow them down more efficiently if I just spoke to them. Supposedly they would have know if he had snuck in."

"I see. Are you going to contact Mr. Wilson?"

"Yeah. He seemed pretty professional, guess not. So can I see Akulla now?"

"No. He's dead."

My mind went blank

"What?"

"He...had to die. He was too much of a liability. We all would have died eventually. I'm sorry Killua."

I felt myself grow heavy. Molten iron melting away my extremities ; a hollow empty shell left. I refused to believe it. Akulla couldn't die. Something would protect her. Right? I would have been surprised by the last part at any other time. Silva had never said sorry to me. But I couldn't care less. All I could hear was that one line. He's dead. He's dead.

**"Akulla is a girl"**

"What-"

**"You never respected her choices. You didn't even see as human. How could you be sorry! You can't even respect her after you killed her!"**

And I was gone.

_**3 MONTHS LATER**_

_**RAVEN**_

Calm. Peaceful. Emotionless.

Bloodlust.

Seeping through the door was a tidal wave of pain. I quickly strode towards the elevator door, and felt it intensify into physical pain. He stood on the other side. The arrogant albino arse. This time I wouldn't be caught of guard. A wave of power threw him limply out of the tower, plummeting towards dirt. Even though I hated him I was a hero. I couldn't kill someone. The shadow extended into a hand, catching him a few meters before death. He fell to his knees before me, the other Titans running from their rooms.

"You better have a good reason for-"

He was crying. His body spasmed and his tears dropped to the floor without a whimper.

"I need your help. You're the only ones I know"

His voice came out evenly, though you could tell he was fighting for it.

"Of course we will help friend...friend. I will get a glass of the warm chocolate milk"

A light shattered nearby.

"Just because he's crying it doesn't change the fact that he tried to kill us"

"He said he wasn't Raven. If he needs our help we will help. Heroes don't hold grudges Rae. We'll find out what he needs eventually"

How could he not see he was being stupid. He's dangerous. For all we know he could've taken acting classes. I had felt bloodlust. What else could that mean.

The microwave exploded.

Why should we help him anyway. Isn't there anywhere else he could go.

The plastic on the TV started to melt.

I mean-

"Raven, calm down"

He was right. I was getting carried away. I had to isolate myself.

"Robin, I need to meditate. I don't think I'll be much help here."

"Sure"

I phased out of reality and reappeared in my room. I hovered and thought. Calm. Peaceful. Emotionless.

_"Why should you trust him? There has been nothing to prove that he deserves it" anger roared enticingly._

_"We should give him a chance. He didn't try to kill us and he didn't attack when he had the chance." Logic said, choosing her words carefully._

_"He's hot" lust giggled. I didn't listen to her._

_"I really don't care." Depression moaned._

_"Enough" I stated calmly, keeping hold of my emotions._

Eventually I was ready to exit my domain and 'help' the emotional teen. It had even surprised her. Last time she met him he was overflowing with confidence on the verge of arrogance and determination on the verge of stupidity. Now he was a hollow husk, filled with pain and rage. Whatever happened must have been important. I morphed out of shadow near the window, swinging my gaze around to spy an albino who looked like all he really wanted to do was sleep. I dove into his emotions ; surprised to see that he was bitter by the treatment he was receiving. He sat on the coach being mauled by Starfire, her abnormal strength and his plethora of injuries working in conjunction with his previous breakdown culminating in a terrible time for him. Cyborg trying to pull her off didn't help either and the other two members were screaming like idiots. The boy didn't seem to mind though. Probably because he was asleep I might add.

"You know he's asleep?"

They all swung towards me, only then realizing I was there. Their eyes quickly moved from me, to him and finally observed the obvious.

"We should probably leave him alone."

"Yeah dude..."

"I agree friend Robin."

"Guess I'll go back to my room."

I disappeared for the second time that night, wondering if he'd still be here when we all woke up. But why should I care? Maybe I was just curious. Eventually I started to hover and started to think. Calm. Peaceful. Emotionless.


End file.
